hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 3
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year three (2010-2011) Year three didn't add anything new, but many of the things that started in the first and second years have became more polished. There was also a fan who showed off their support during the fan blogs doing a whooping 10 blogs in one year. 105-131 Example #105: Kanon December #1: Kindness is forever. (Makoto Sawatari) Example #106: Kanon December #2: Inner Peace is forever. (Mai Kawasumi) Example #107: Kanon December #3: Family is forever. (Shiori Misaka) Example #108: Kanon December #4: Family is forever (part II). (Nayuki Minase) Example #109: Kanon December #5: Romance is forever. (Ayu Tsukimiya) Example #110: Starting 2011 with a BANG! (Nice Holystone) Example #111: PIERCE THE -HEAVENS- ZOMBIE'S HEAD WITH YOUR DRILL. (Saya Takagi) Example #112: Standard Meganekko (Manami Tamura) Example #113: Last day of Meganekko Month (Ika-Musume) Example #114: Revenge of Meganekko Month (Tsukimi Kurashita) Example #115: Ceiling Cat (Aoi Yamada) ♥♥♥ Example #116: (Belated) Valentine's Day 2011 ♥♥♥ (Anri Sonohara) Example #117: Durararararara (Celty Sturluson) Example #118: The Wolf who dual wields Cats. (Ryouko Ookami) Example #119: A poplar candidate. (Popura/Poplar Taneshima) Example #120: A Peachy Kindergarten teacher. (Nanako Yamamoto) Example #121: Counter Trap! (Haruhi Fujioka) Example #122: Second of a Trinity. (Hideyoshi Kinoshita) Example #123: Giga Drill Breaka (Selnia Iori Flameheart) Example #124: The masochism of Sado (Mio Isurugi) Example #125: By popular request X.x (Eri Sawachika) Example #126: Cat ears and pantyhose (Perrine-H. Clostermann) Example #127: Start of the 501st unit. (Mio Sakamoto) Example #128: Mother's Day Jam-booree (Akiko Minase) Example #129: Main Star of Fuso (Yoshika Miyafuji) Example #130: The Busty Brit (Lynette Bishop) Example #131: [Untitled (Miria Harvent)] 132-156 Example #132: The Musical Blade (Sayaka Miki) Example #133: A "dream" girl. (Merry Nightmare) Example #134: French-fried Mecha Trap (Charlotte Dunois) Example #135: Meganekko with a Porpoise (Lettuce Midorikawa) Example #136: Not a (half) Ghost of a chance. (Youmu Konpaku) Example #137: (Once a) Generic Soldier... (Nephenee) Example #138: Noblewoman of Sacae (Lyndis (Lyn)) Example #139: Polygon Fighter (Tifa Lockhart) Example #XX Bonus Re-review (Yuki Nagato) Example #140: Ultraman Kisser (Sumika Murasame) Example #141: Illusion (Chizuru Minamoto) ♥♥♥Example #142: Flower of Bravery♥♥♥ [Kan'u "Aisha" Unchou) Example #143: A very Birthday Episode (Rika Furude) Example #144: Dear mother in heaven... (Kanako Miyamae) Example #145: Golden Fairy of the Library (Victorique de Blois) Example #146: Level 5 survivor (Satoko Houjou) Example #147: Baseball Bats and Sea Urchins (Tooru) Example #148: Yeager Bomb (shell) (Charlotte E (Shirley) Yeager) Example #149: Hungry like a (Were)wolf (Liru) Example #150: Blog and a Vampire (Moka Akashiya) Example #151: Is that a... (Eucliwood Hellscythe) Example #152: One "Ringu" to rule them all (Sawako Kuronuma) Example #153: The forgotten daughter (Minagi Tohno) Example #154: X marks the Spot (X'____') (Yuno) Example #155: Girl with the Sunshine hair (Miyako) [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=580615 Guest Blogs 2011 Act 1 (ZettaiRyouiki: Rika Furude, Mikan Yuuki, Kanade Tachibana, Sora Kasugano)] [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=580959 Guest Blogs 2011 Act 2 (ZettaiRyouiki: Ruri “Kuroneko” Gokou, Yuki Nagato, Mai Kawasumi, Homura Akemi)] [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=580963 Guest Blogs 2011 Act 3 (ZettaiRyouiki: Ai Enma, Nanoha Takamachi. Josh001: Erio "E.T" Touwa and Meme Touwa)] ♥♥♥Example #156: Megane-Chan♥♥♥ (Kogane) Category:Anime Blogs